The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for peer to peer camera lighting communication. In particular this relates to a method and apparatus for camera to share picture and camera lighting and flash setting within a network of cameras.
The following publications describe general networked camera lighting prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,121,468 B2 discloses a wireless communication system and method for photographic flash synchronization.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,221,520 B2 discloses camera flash control using wireless technology.
US patent publication 2012/0044354 discloses versatile dual mode wireless camera hotspot device for triggering a flash.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,840,130 discloses mesh communication wireless camera system and method.
US patent publication 2012/0268616 discloses a self-contained wireless camera device, wireless camera system and method.
US patent publication 2013/0120596 discloses a method of configuring a wireless network camera.